


Soft

by Merfilly



Category: Fifth Millennium Series - Shirley Meier & S. M. Stirling & Karen Wehrstein
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-11
Updated: 2011-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shkai'ra is content</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft

She was a warrior, mighty _ofzarz_ class of the Kommanza of Granfor. She'd had a hilt in her hand as soon as she could stand, a saddle under her just as quick. Life was meant to be lived inside the Bans, following custom and regulation, riding sentry, fighting, fucking, feasting.

Shkai'ra would trade none of this waking to the feel of Megan curved in her side, the sound of Inu and the children already playing, the knowing that her other spouses would return today for those cold, loveless days. If this was living soft, she could get by with it.


End file.
